Chance
by GuySuper
Summary: What happens when you lose your way down in the dark? OC characters. (This is now a collection of oneshots.) *PLEASE READ AND REVIEW*
1. Chance

Hey guys and gals! Thanks for giving this a chance. I don't think I have anything to say, so enjoy.

I own these characters, not HTTYD.

Boy (Teen): Koda

Night Fury: Skyress (Male)

* * *

It had to end eventually, doesn't it?

I walked the rugged and mossy path, listening to the songs of the crickets in harmony with the beautiful scenery, the night's very own orchestra. It was past midnight. The birds of day were fast asleep, while the avians preferring a more nocturnal lifestyle were waking up and getting ready to feed. I flinched at an abrupt flurry of wings and brought my movements to a slow halt, crouching slightly, but quickly collected myself and continued on when I realized I was in no sudden danger, scoffing at my restlessness. A squirell a few yards on the side of the trail scuttered away and up a trunk, spooking another bird in the process who quickly flew away. I successfully kept it together this time and ignored it. I kicked up a rock fixed in the damp dirt resulting in a few bugs scrambling and scattering into the darkness. A single worm wriggled helplessly in the impression, abandoned by its fellow bugs.

Something was always happening in the wild. The time of day wasn't relevant. The wild was tireless and perpetually engaged without cease or pause, and to me, it was forever fascinating.

And sometimes, a bit frustrating.

The woods seemed endless on all sides, Lidding the land for miles in its conceal. It seemed like not a single spot was unattended, providing a thick mantle for the ground below. Darkness wrapped all throughout the forest under the veil of night and leaves. It honestly was a bit ominous. The possibilities of the unknown and the what-if's crawling up my spine and neck, pulling the air from my lungs when I pondered on it, chills reverberating through me.

But simultaneously, it was beautiful and comforting. The leaves and bushes swayed gently in the wind, like an amiable welcoming to ease my slight anxiety and encourage me further. The cool breeze was refreshing, cris-crossing my face and body. It passed through my shirt and coiled around my stomach and back, lightly brushing my skin and tousling my hair. I rested my arms on my head to let the air freely flow through and sweep across my sides, feeling it twirl around my legs, along my chest, and through my arms. I closed my eyes and relished in it, neglecting the uncertainty that was nagging me. It felt homely in a way. Nature was so complicated.

I sighed with indulgence. _Why should I be panicky? I have good company._

Around somewhere at least. I told him I wanted to find this now aggravating cliff and he said to go on and he would join me in a while, which was a big surprise. Me walking alone through the forest at night was something I never dreamed of if he had any say in it, but I didn't worry about it. He probably wanted some privacy going to the bathroom. However, if he did take a bathroom break, he would have caught up by now. It _has_ been a while. What was he doing?

I stopped descent down the small hill and contemplated turning back and checking on the Night Fury to make sure he was okay. I shook my head an brushed away the worry that manifested itself. What happened? A bunny creeped up behind him while he was doing his business and strangled him? No, he was fine. I smiled at the thought. Even if he was in trouble, he would sure to make a lot of noise. He was probably preoccupied with something. Unless some unimaginably horrifying monster was tailing me, I would be fine.

Now fully reassured and confident, I carried on with my quest to find the mysterious cliff. I finished my small descent and hopped onto a small boulder in a small puddle of water. Of course, being a few feet higher didn't provide me better night vision, still looking generally the same all around. This said cliff shouldn't have been that far. We had just seen it a while ago flying over, and the quick glance I got captivated me. I had to find it, the view would be amazing, and perhaps we could set camp there. It would be the greatest spot.

It was in no doubt the direction I left adventuring into the woods. Unless I got flipped around in a different direction (wasn't that illogical to assume), I was on the right track, I knew for sure. But did we really go into the forest this far? It seemed like it was taking ages when I assumed it was so close. It was like the land miraculously stretched itself as when we landed and set up camp. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I kept getting distracted by everything and I could have accidentally made a wrong turn. I started to reconsider everything and frowned when the realization hit me: It might be taking so long to get there because I wasn't actually _getting_ there.

Sky wouldn't let me walk off alone if it wasn't close, and from what it seemed like, it was, but I've been walking for quite some time. There's no way we were _this_ far inland. And come to think of it, maybe I didn't know where I was going when I started walking. I was just so excited...

I'll just face it: I think I'm lost. _Gods dammit._

It wasn't taking him long to catch up, he had no idea where I was. He could have already got there and realized I wasn't around. It was likely he was freaking out at this point. I need to find my way back before he has a full blown panic attack if he hasn't already.

I groaned. I had no idea. I was at a loss finding a solution to _being_ lost. What am I going to do? I've never been in these woods. Nothing was familiar. I could just lay back until Sky found me, he eventually would. But I wasn't helpless, and far from an amateur. I could prove it to him. Well, maybe it wouldn't be that convincing since I got myself lost in the first place, but whatever. I've been in this situation a thousand times. I just need an idea of where I am and I could find my way back.

I looked around. Nothing. Trees, darkness, more trees...

I realized I was still perched on the rock, like I was using it as some sort of thinking cap to sharpen my mind. "Well, standing a couple feet higher than normal sure helps my problem solving exceptionally." I grumbled to myself.

An idea suddenly hit me with my slightly dishearted joke.

_Higher. Why didn't I think of that? I'm so _stupid_._

I looked to the closest tree that looked the tallest and inspected it bottom to top.

Easy.

I was in the tree and fifteen feet up in a matter of seconds without using any real effort. Before hanging my backpack on a branch, I double-checked the surrounding forest to make sure no thieves were lurking around waiting to snatch it as soon as I turned my back. Of course, no one was in sight.

I gripped the next branch and hoisted myself up. In an assembly of twists, swings, and lifts, I quickly ascended the tree gracefully, and was quickly at the top.

The view was baffling. I promptly settled down on a branch and soaked it in abundantly. The ocean shimmered in the moonlight and faintly visible silhouettes of birds and a few dragons in the distance soared through the dark and glittering domain of the midnight backdrop. The shapes briefly covered the beaming stars until they moved along into another place in the infinite sky. The moon was huge. Bigger than I had ever seen. It took a big chunk of the black and shined with all its allure, stealing the attention of anyone at first glance. A smile stretched across my face and I leaned against the trunk of the tree.

Nobody knew where it came from or even what was the limitless space we saw constantly overhead. I didn't really believe in the theories everyone spoke of as the truth. When it came down to it, nobody knew exactly what the thing above was. Even with how frustrating that was, and the thought of us probably never understanding it in my lifetime was crushing, but despite this, I was pretty content with it. My own theories could be as plausible as everyone else's, and it was entertaining coming up with my own hypothesises. I didn't take it seriously, because in the end, I didn't think it would matter. Why not have fun with it?

Like maybe there wasn't a night sky at all. Maybe some divine spirit covered the heavens with a humongous sheet and poked holes into it to serve as what we thought were stars, but was really only the radiant sky of daytime shining through those small cuts in the fabric. What an interesting idea.

Being outdoors was one of the things I loved the most. Spending it with my best friend was my favorite way to pass time. Me and Sky got out and into the fresh air as much as possible. Camping, flying, exploring, anything we wanted. We spent several days out in the wilderness and boundless skies, spending the quality time together that we both valued endlessly. Having a dragon as a best friend had limitless perks, and with our untamed spirits, it never got dull spending time together. That dragon was the light of my life.

Speaking of him, I should get back. I can see where the cliff is from here, and to my dismay, it is quite a ways. I was going in a total different direction. I amazed myself sometimes. But the problem is solved, and I can't complain too much. It's been around an hour now, I really hope he's okay.

I hopped up and spun around, latching onto the trunk and gingerly lowering my foot to the branch below. I stepped down and hung on to the one above as it swayed. I started to lower again when I noticed a decent sized nest resting between the sticks protruding towards the end. Small tweaks and cries rang from the inside from the feeble and tiny chicks. I wondered for a moment where the mother was, but brushed it away and stepped down.

At one moment, I was beginning to harmlessly working my way down the tree, the next, I was being ravaged by a storm of pecks and a fluster of wings. it was dark, but it's feathers looked dark brown with white working toward the chest. Its eyes were black with hatred and determination to bring hurt and rid of the threat. I swatted and swung at the malevolent feathered creature tormenting my head. It smacked my ears and dived into me with its wings. It didn't hurt much, the pricks of its beak not hurting much either. What I was concerned about was losing balance and falling. It knew it couldn't do any major damage manually, and that's what its intention seemed to be.

Here's mommy, and she doesn't take kindly to people who threaten her nest. Not kindly at all.

It cried and squawked and didn't let up. I tried for the trunk to delay the real threat, but it was too far. I swatted at the bird with one arm and held onto a branch above with the other, my heart banging in my ears at the thought of falling because of this demon with wings. The bird was clever, and it started working its way towards my eyes. I quickly guarded my face impulsively with both arms and withdrawed my stability. With one final charge into my neck, I lost my footing. It was too late.

The world pulled me backwards and I came down to meet it. I screamed, but it was ripped from me as another branch apprehended me in my quick descent and slammed into my lower back, uprooting the air from my lungs. Terror rushed through me and I desperately threw out my arms to latch onto something before I plunged into the web of wooden appendages. I saw something rush to my face, but I didn't bother to block it. I threw my arms over and around it as it collided with my nose. I hung on with fresh vigor and ignored the throbbing in my head and the warm blood dripping from my lip. I struggled for breathe and clawed at the bark. I grunted, trying to pull my chest over it. Oh no oh no oh _shit._

I didn't hear the violent flutter of wings or the angry cheeping of a crazed miniature beast and felt a little relieved. It was satisfied that I was away from its beloved home, and it no longer had interest in me. Good thing, if it came for me now I would be a goner for sure. That was lucky.

I froze when the limb started cracking and straining to support my weight. I dug my finger nails into the bark, mentally encouraging the branch to hold as if it would listen. It was going to break, soon. Why couldn't _I _get a break?

Please. No. You've got to be kidding. I was so close.

I whipped my head around to find something to grab onto, and coming to the terrifying conclusion that there wasn't anything I could reach before the branch snapped and I would be gruesomely tangled in the wooden web below and break countless bones, likely even _die_. So I held on helplessly, listening to each snap as it ticked my inevitable doom. In one more frantic attempt, I pulled myself toward the trunk where it would be stronger, but it wasn't enough.

My only life support snapped and I dropped towards unbearable hurt. I screamed as the earth pulled me in.

Something suddenly crashed into my side and I was swamped with darkness. I still had the sensation that I was spiraling madly toward the ground. What was happening? Am I dead? Oh no. _Skyress._

I abruptly stopped, the force rattling my head. I groaned and raised a hand to my temple, a headache already latching on. The blackness was gone, and I was face-down in the grass, completely dumbfounded. I bet being so close to the plant and dirt I would be sneezing from the blades tickling my nostrils, but my nose was plugged. A puny ant hurdled across the gigantic organic obstacle course. Living its little life and doing its little duties.

I imagined living with blades of grass as big as mountains, and then I imagined how big actual mountains would be. I couldn't properly build a picture due to something rudely interrupting me with a ringing voice in my head, but in my disorientation, I couldn't comprehend it what it was saying.

| -oda! Are you listening? You almost _died! | _I heard the voice scream, before it did some more of which I couldn't grasp. I felt warmth around my mouth and I lowered my hand to it, meeting a layer of crimson on my palm. I moaned a quiet curse and, with difficultly, pushed myself to my knees, determined to find the source of the voice that was nagging my head.

A acute and very important thought reached my head: I _hate _birds.

| | Do you have a death wish? | | I registered. | | If I hadn't-| |

I lifted my head to encounter two gleaming blue eyes staring into mine, piercing with anger. The expression suddenly dropped and the lecturing ended. When my eyes met theirs, they quickly shifted to worry and horror. I realized the azure eyes belonged to Sky, who must have found me right on time and caught me from falling to my possible death. Saving my life yet again.

His stared at me with the definitive look of anxiety, like he just saw a ghost. | | You're bleeding. | | He whispered.

I pressed the tip of my nose. It throbbed in pain, making my teeth hurt. I wiped more of the the blood away, looking at my hand. It was a decent amount, and it would most likely ooze for quite some time. I must have hit it harder than I thought. I hoped it wasn't broken. "I smacked my face on branch." I breathed out with a hiss. My bloody hand was trembling, still shaken from the near-death experience. "I'll be fine."

| | Are you sure? | | He asked anxiously, nosing my forehead, obviously very distressed. | | I'll take you to a healer right now. | | He was sincere, and I believed him. He would probably rip out every one of his individual claws if it meant keeping me out of danger's reach.

He rarely became this panicky, and usually only I inflicted it by torturing him with being reckless and stupid and getting myself hurt. This moment was the perfect example of that.

"Just a bloody nose." I reassured him. "Nothing to get neurotic about." I weakly smiled, despite the pain that was accumulating. He didn't seem convinced.

"I just need to clean up and," I swallowed, the metallic flavor of blood overwhelming my mouth. "get a grip." I tried to control my trembling to not worry him further.

I didn't feel the humble weight on my back, and I remembered I left my pack in the bottom of the tree, of which I never reached. Sky noticed as well. | | Where's your backpack? | |

"The tree." I grimaced as I tried to get up to fetch it, my back protesting against me. He noticed this and pushed me back down carefully, commanding me to stay here while he gets it. I spit a sickening glop of blood in the dirt as he left.

He jogs back with it dangling from his mouth. I thank him and take it, pulling out a rag and a flask of alcohol I only use for disinfecting purposes. Wetting it, I clean the gnarly cut running up the inside of my forearm. It isn't that deep, but deep enough to get infected. I sterilize it and wrap it in a piece of cloth. Always good to prepare.

I held the rag under my nose and looked up at Sky. He was inspecting my arm and the bandage closely, still concerned with a mix of regret. | | I shouldn't have let you go by yourself. | | He sighed.

"You're probably right." I chuckled, sounding a bit odd because of the congestion. "But you made up for it." I leaned over and put my forehead to his scalp. "Thanks for saving my life, by the way." He purrs and nuzzles me back, some of the pain subsiding immediately.

| | Now, what the _hel_ are you doing out here? | | He demanded, pulling back, apparently not having the heart to be as mad as he initially was. | | You told me you were going to the cliff. Are you trying to find dwarfs? Your story books said they lived in caves and underground, you should look there. | | He teased as he helped me up, which wasn't really necessary. | | But all joking aside, why didn't you say anything? | |

I was still smiling at his jest. I ran across a book about 'mysterious creatures' some time ago and enthusiastically told him about the stuff I was reading in it, including dwarfs. I didn't think he was really listening when I explained some to him, but I guess he did. "_Actually,_" I said as I held my back. It still hurt, but I sucked it up. "I got lost on the way. I went up there," I pointed at the tree. "to find my way back."

He gave me and look that read "You're kidding". | | The cliff was right there. How did you manage to get lost? | |

"I guess I wasn't really paying attention." I confessed as I packed the rest of my stuff. "I know. I'm a moron. I'm sorry."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. A very human expression. | | I let my eyes off of you for ten seconds and you almost die. I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Come on, If this was all for some big rock you might as well see it. | |

I buckled my pack and threw it over my shoulder, putting the rag back to my nose. " Yeah, yeah. Sounds good." I said as I followed him.

We walked for a while in silence. I was lagging behind a bit considering I had no idea where we were, and I was currently in agony trying to get to an itch under my bandage to no avail. I sighed in defeat and abandoned the aggravating irritate. I looked around to try find something to distract myself. When I twisted my neck, a twinge of pain pricked my spine. It still hurt, but I could tell it wasn't anything serious. At least I hoped.

I stopped and groaned as I arched my back hoping to relieve the aching that was harassing me. Sky halted, peering back at me. | | You're in pain? | | It was more of a statement.

"Well," I wheezed as I stretched. I loosened up and tried bending forward, flinching at little as a strong spike of pain shot through me. I stood up straight, deciding that wasn't a good idea yet. "Falling out of a tree isn't exactly pleasant. I'll be fine, just give me a second." I brushed it off.

I tried bending to the side. It still hurt, but not as much. I hung there for a few seconds and felt a little relief as I stood back up. | | I'll carry you the rest of the way back. It'll be faster anyway. Get on. | |

I breathed out as I got upright, and inhaled as I arched back again. "I'm fine. I mean it. You shouldn't worry too much. It isn't healthy."

| | I didn't open this for debate. | |

"I still object." I breathed out and carried on walking. I didn't like riding him when we weren't flying, even when Sky suggested or welcomed it. He wasn't my packing mule or disposable tool for when I got lazy. I had legs that were meant for walking. I could use them. A little pain wouldn't subdue me.

I didn't take another step before Sky was right in front of me, his body blocking my path. He brought his face to mine and stared at me with an intimidating look. | | Get on. | | He commanded firmly.

I knew there was no point in arguing. He was going to get what he wanted either way. "I don't know why you insist on carrying me when I'm perfectly capable of walking." I said as I reluctantly pulled myself onto his shoulders. Sky started to trot through the darkness, his hide just like a manifestation of the shadows themselves. We were going significantly faster than walking side-by-side.

| | Did you ever think that I cared about you? | |

"Not a very good excuse. You just have some nervousness issues you need to work through."

| | It's a fine excuse, and I love you, too. | |

I chuckled and rested my head on his resulting in a little pain. "My One and Only."

The exhaustion after the very eventful day finally hit me, and I was looking forward to sleeping. "Can we get there and set up camp? Watching death flash before your eyes really takes it out of you."

| | You got that right. | |

After another fifteen minutes of walking, I was still in laying on Sky's head and the pain in my nose drifted away and replaced by a passive throbbing. I was focusing to my keep my eyes open due to sleep threatening to take me. Sky suddenly spoke up and jolted me from my drowsiness.

| | Hey, see that over there? | |

"Hm?" I murmured as I turned my head and rested my other cheek. About forty feet away in the at the bottom of a ridge was a moderately sized opening.

| | That cave? | |

"What of it?" I mumbled.

| | While I was looking for you, I ran across it and heard some very curious noises coming from within. Like, little voices, deep down inside... | |

I smirked.

| | Maybe tomorrow, after dark, we could- | |

"Oh, shut up. You don't need to torment me because I was interested."

| | I'm serious, Koda. The world is complex and full of secrets, being close-minded is senseless and stupid. Where's the fun in that anyway? | |

I felt touched he was so receptive to me and willing to back me in these chance opportunities, even if he didn't exactly believe in it as well and wouldn't admit it to risk discouraging me or hurting my feelings. It felt good that someone believed in _me._

But, why not take your own advice? He probably was open-minded to the bizarre myths. We were identical like that.

"...Alright, but we'll need to prepare." I sat up, getting excited.

| | I've heard garlic helps. | |

"That's for vampires, Sky."

| | You'll never know what we"ll run into. | |

* * *

What do you think? It would mean the world to me if you left a review.

The two companions are characters I've been working on for quite some time. I have a big story in my head I'm eventually going to write, including how they meet, how they become friends, ect, but that won't be all. It will be a adventure type story, with suspense and tragedy and all that. I'm planning for it to be quite dark.

Anyway, until then, I have a few more oneshots I could throw out if you would like to see more. Just let me know in a review. :)


	2. Dark Corners

Hey guys! Hear's a new chapter! Sorry it took me so long, but I put a lot of time into my works. Quality or quantity.

This is another oneshot. That's pretty much what this whole story is: a collection of oneshots. Just to hold you over while I put together the big project I'm going to write. I'm sorry if that disappoints you. But if it's requested and I want to, I will continue a oneshot. Just ask! This takes place after "Chance" if anyone is wondering.

I hope you enjoy!

Heads up: This isn't slash in any way.

* * *

The small blade glinted in the air despite the inky black that smothered the stone cell. Koda writhed under the hold of the man, his eyes wide and stricken in utter terror, his breaths rapid and desperate. He frantically wrenched and clawed at the hand at his neck, kicking and twisting under the form of the madman looming over him. The brute didn't budge a bit; the pathetic assaults were the equivalent of hitting a stone statue and expecting a reaction. He thoroughly overpowered him. Any kind of attempt to free himself was completely ineffective and useless. He inched towards his imminent death as the dagger clocked it down. The blade ascended, towering over the defenseless teen, preparing to come down full force into his fleshy neck and deeper.

The savage held a sickening grin stuffed with rotting teeth and a rotting breath. His eyes glowed with malevolence and anticipation that radiated the most beastly of achievement, for his kill was already engraved in stone.

Koda thrashed harder and croaked pitifully and petrified, raising a hand to apprehend the edge that dived down to meet its own point, but he was already out of chances. This was the end of his line.

The glimmer melted into his throat.

I woke up with a massive jerk. My inner fire blazed, and my head raced. My mind's eye flipped through all the traumatic events of Koda being gouged and his lifeline pouring out before me, making a gruesome puddle on the floor. It terrified me to the point where I found myself trembling.

_Koda...Gone..._

I pulled in a gasp and shakily glanced around. The world constructed itself around me as I slowly comprehended it.

I was home, in the parlor. The view through the windows was dark and murky, the moon and stars were obscured by gloomy, barely visible clouds. They poured on the glass with sheets of heavy, fat raindrops, thumping loudly. Threads of streaming liquid knitted the glass. It reminded me of a spider, like I was confined in the webs and in its trap. The scene set the tone for my series of thoughts at the moment, and amplified them.

The parlor was slightly illuminated only by the fire in the hearth at the corner. The fire produced living shadows of nonliving furniture, fidgeting and stretching across the wooden floor and walls, like tormented spirits screaming for relief, clawing to get out. The banging of the rain expressed their cries of anguish and suffering. The images of evil demons and the misery didn't trouble me, instead, I felt at ease in the familiar and warm environment.

I quickly realized I had suffered only a nightmare, and breathed out. It felt so vivid and real, it could have passed off as a memory. I don't recall ever undergoing such an intense dream.

But, that's all it was: a dream. Specifically, a manifestation of my worst and deepest fear.

**This **was reality, and in reality, Koda was okay.

In fact, he was wrapped in his blanket and quietly snoring peacefully next to the fire feet away.

His body rose and fell under the fur with each deep breath, his back to me. He sluggishly brought his hand to his nose and scratched it before it fell back to the rug with a small thump and a sniff. He was absolutely oblivious to everything in his trance, and I was glad. I didn't want him to see me vulnerable, particularly to an insignificant dream. Not because I thought he could use it to his advantage and hurt me, he would never do so, but because I was a dragon, and I was supposed to be fearless and terrifying, especially a Night Fury. I knew he would disagree and want me to be unconditionally open with him always, and I usually was. But if it wasn't necessary, I could at least maintain a bit of pride.

He must have come down here from his bed because it was cold. _Why didn't he just sleep with me?_ I thought to myself, and then concluded that he likely didn't want to disturb me, so he settled with a blanket on the carpet. He was in an awkward position, as if he eventually dozed off while sitting up and then slumped to the ground, curling into himself. _How are you sleeping like that? You're so constricted, are you even breathing right now?_

I realized I retired down here too, and I didn't have the excuse of needing the heat. I mulled over the day's events and remembered how exhausted I was after the errands of the cloudy evening and how I conked out when we entered the house, disregarding Koda's request to close the door. I inconveniently sprawled myself in the middle of the room. Koda probably had to fumble around me to get about. It was doubtlessly very annoying and I deserved a kick to the side and a demand to go upstairs. I didn't get it though, I never did. He probably didn't have the heart to, possibly mainly because, and to my irritation, he thought I was "cute" while I slept. But after so many times, it had to be frustrating.

_What was "_cute_" was watching him trying to wriggle out of my hold whereas he was the most dreadfully ticklish human to exist, even when he tried to hide it_. I thought humorously.

The disturbing dream punctured my mind again and soured my smile with the concept of him "fighting off". I shivered. After the helish vision, I was craving the company of the boy. I wanted the comfort of his presence to quench the troubling thoughts that plagued me. I wanted the guarantee that he was safe from any unspeakable horrors, and only I could provide that. He couldn't possibly be comfortable in that position anyway, so I would be doing him a favor.

So I decided he would sleep with me.

I pushed myself up and quietly stepped towards him. The firelight caressed his face, practically defining tranquility. It too was the face that defined my only everlasting weakness. The soft spot I found when I met him; when I met my extraordinary best friend and soul-mate. The soft spot that belonged to him, and only him. He looked so peaceful, I felt guilty for wanting to disturb him.

| | Koda. | | I whispered, softly nudging his shoulder. | | Hey. | |

He shifted under the covers and attempted to push my face away, murmuring something in between a "no" and "stop." I persisted and he eventually stopped responding all together despite me still butting him. I grew a bit annoyed and tried something else. He didn't jolt up until I licked under his neck where I knew he was most ticklish, and to my amusement, he almost sprang up to his feet to punch whatever offended him.

"W-what, man?!" He asked groggily, shooting a glare, maybe a bit humiliated. He swayed a bit as he sat up, obviously super exhausted. He looked like he was going to topple over any second.

| | Why are you sleeping down here? | | I asked, cutting to the point.

He deadpanned, a look that you'd expect to shoot fire at any second and scorch you to a crisp. "It was cold upstairs. Did you wake me up to ask me that?" He questioned hotly.

Whoa, someone is cranky.

| | You're sleeping here like a mutilated corpse and it's distressing. You could have just woke me up and- | |

Before I could finish his expression suddenly shifted to concern and I was alarmed. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, looking me over and then back up to my face, with a solemn and worried quizzical stare. "You look a little shaken."

Shaken? What the hel... How could he tell? Did he sense something when I thought-spoke to him, or was it that obvious? There was no way he could see I was upset for just analyzing my body language for five seconds. Aside from the minor distress, I was fine now. At least I thought I was.

That nightmare _was _quite numbing, maybe I was showing it.

He studied me some more, contemplative. "Did you have a bad dream or something? He asked. He focused his eyes on mine, expecting.

I was astonished at how he managed to put my whole dilemma together in seconds, and so accurately. Did he gain some extrasensory when exhausted? I sort of expected him to lay out my dream for me and then give me a step by step solution to getting over it, like some kind of psychological healer. He stared at me. It seemed like he was calculating my face and movements, putting things together by these simple and subtle actions and observations. I peered back, somewhat gaping. I was convinced I'd find some kind of divine tool he was hiding to get his odd and precise observation. _Can he read my mind? How does he do it? He's probably listening right now..._

He must have taken my lack of speaking as my desire to not talk about it, and quickly withdrawed, "Look, I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to." He dismissed, "But, is that it?"

I collected myself, and then dropped my head in embarrassment. I didn't deny that I had a bad dream, but with it, I confirmed my unwillingness to establish it. I was ashamed of it, honestly. I was conflicted with what to say next to avoid worrying him and to preserve whatever pride I had left after the unexpected show I was playing. I could have just told him he was correct, but I was struggling for some reason I couldn't place. _Is he going to hate you or lose respect because of something everyone suffers and cannot control? Of course not. Why are you wavering?_ I huffed, clashing with myself.

Suddenly, I felt a stroke over my muzzle and I immediately pushed into it, reveling in how much comfort it gave me. It was bizarre. His simple touch generated so many emotions from me. It was hard to grasp all of them, but they were all so wonderful: Security, hope, love, protectiveness, it went on. And his hugs, they were breathtaking and absolutely... euphoric. It gave me such a sense of happiness and adoration that nothing else could. I wished he would hug me more, he did lots, but I continually yearned for just a second longer. No matter what, the feeling would never change. The sensation would never be spoiled or worn, and neither would my love.

I looked back up at him, hesitating a bit. I didn't want to feel weak, but I wouldn't be able to sleep again if I went by myself. I didn't really need sleep, but that wasn't the point, I needed him. So I sucked it up.

I locked contact with him, and with pleading and slightly glum eyes, I asked, | | Will you sleep with me? | |

His expression formed into a tender smirk and his eyes harmonized, soft and understanding and sympathetic. His crankiness had seemed to disappear, but his tiredness was still apparent. "Of course I will, Big Guy."

He brought one of his arms around my head and pulled me into a brief (to my dismay) hug. He spoke into my neck. "Everyone has nightmares, chum. Don't look so ashamed." He paused, then added as he squeezed me harder. "Especially with me. Please."

I nuzzled his neck and cherished the embrace while it lasted, hoping he would just fall asleep like this. I couldn't suppress the urge, and I let out a small lick on his cheek lovingly. He broke away with a surprised yelp and a laugh.

I was supremely soothed and grateful to him. He could always console me, no matter the circumstances. I didn't know what I'd do without his reassurance. I hoped I was as good to him as he was to me. Nothing could really compete to how supportive he was.

I settled next to him and pulled him to my chest with care. He curled up and huddled into me, a content sigh escaping him. I draped his blanket over us both, thoroughly cocooning ourselves in wings and fur. The best bed an individual could ask for. If they didn't agree, they haven't experienced it.

| | Thank you. | | I breathed out as all the rest of the distress washed off me with him in my embrace.

"It's the least I can do." He yawned and snuggled tighter. After a small pause, he stated with some humor overlapped with a more tired edge. "You fell asleep in the middle of the floor again. I tripped over you and stumbled across the room. You still didn't wake up."

I let out a dragonic chuckle and apologized. I was a heavy sleeper when I wanted to be. It would have been difficult to wake me up even if that was his intention.

"Yeah, whatever." He scoffed. I could tell he was smiling. "Next time you do it, you'll wake up to a bucket."

| | You wouldn't dare. | |

"Try me." He yawned again and smacked his lips audibly. I closed my eyes and gently clutched Koda to my chest, cherishing the personal companionship I shared with the boy. My incredible, moody human. I would never give it up, and I would do everything I could to make him the happiest teen to exist.

I decided I would let him sleep in as long as he wanted tomorrow. I usually woke him up when I did, but he needed a good rest and I could endure it. It wasn't much, but he would be happy, and that was that.

He suddenly piped up, speaking tentatively. "So... do you want to talk about your dream?" He asked.

| | Maybe tomorrow. | | I replied contently. I meant it. If he asked, I would fill him in... maybe leaving out a few details, for my sake. But I didn't want to think about it right now.

"Alright." He yawned once again. "I'm going to sleep then." He said as he positioned himself into something more comfortable. Once he was satisfied, he sighed, surrendering to the snooze. "Goodnight, Sky." He muttered.

| | Goodnight, Koda. | | He then resigned to sleep. And shortly after, so did I. The now calm pattering of the rain, crackling of the fire, and the rhythmic breaths of a safe and content Koda close lulled me, and I was pulled down into a wonderful, dreamless sleep. I noted how comfy the rug was.

The following day we spent out together: Flying, swimming, playing, talking, laughing, almost colliding into the side of a cliff and dying... It was fantastic, and we were wiped out by the time we got back home. We even spoke of my nightmare. I was a bit reluctant, but we both ended up exchanging the weirdest and most memorable dreams we've experienced. It was fun, and I loved it. I wondered why I was so hesitant in the first place.

When we got home, the stairs seemed too demanding and I wanted to nap, so I slacked to the rug in the parlor.

Before I could grasp what was happening, my head was doused in a pail of ice cold water. I was furious, and I watched as a boy, laughing hysterically, run out the door and into the sunset, gambling his petty life.

_Guess who's sleeping outside tonight. Is that another storm coming?_

* * *

Sorry if you think this scenario is a bit overused, but I am a huge sucker for it. I had a blast writing it. I hope you liked reading it! I recommend "Permanent" by Marcipie if you haven't read it. It was a big inspiration to this.

Shoutout to my beta-readers The70boss302 and others! Thank you guys so much.

Please leave a review!


End file.
